


Reagan saves Sophie.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [30]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens after Wiley's custody hearing after Michael was granted full Custody. Will it be smooth sailing or will someone do something that could cost Reagan her life.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Michael Corinthos III/Original Male Character(s), Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Kagan one shot series. [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Reagan saves Sophie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Port Charles,NY Mark's there with Kate and Reagan their over at the Metro Court restaurant talking and joking around as someone walks in to talk to them. As 

their conversation continues Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number he gets annoyed so he mutes it and goes back to his 

conversation as their talking Michael walks up to them. Then Mark lightly pushes Reagan who starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Kate i'd like to state for the record.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I don't like your girlfriend anymore.

(She starts laughing at her face as she starts beating on Mark making him laugh at her.)

Michael: Hey hey no beating on my husband Queen that's rude.  
Mark: Oh the husband to the rescue.

(He gets up and kisses him then pulls away from him and then quickly sits down and looks up.)

Mark: Forget i did that.  
Michael: Yup.  
Mark: He's a damn good kisser though.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Kate: What's up?  
Michael: Oh you know the normal.  
Mark: Nelle!  
Michael: Nelle!  
Reagan: What's going on?  
Michael: She's now trying to convince the judge that me and Mark don't want to be in this marriage.

(Mark looks at him and then to his friends.)

Kate: She having any luck?  
Michael: Not from where i'm standing she not.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Mark: Yeah i some how have feeling she's never going to give up until she gets what she wants.  
Kate: Michael out of his own son's life.  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Reagan: I some how get the feeling that's never going to happen.  
Michael: It's not. And I've are ready told my parents we win custody of Wiley we're moving to Gotham to be closer to Mark.  
Kate: I bet Nelle won't be to happy with that.  
Michael: She won't be. But with me out of the CEO seat over at ELQ. I have nothing other than my family and friends here to help me. But i wanna show the judge that 

i'm the better parent for Wiley. And if moving him away from here and away from Nelle then so be it.  
Reagan: How do we know she won't just follow you.  
Mark: That's what Restringing orders are for.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Okay.

(They continue to talk and joke around as Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is's from seeing the number he goes to mute it again but Michael 

stops him.)

Michael: Dude she's gonna keep calling until you answer the phone.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He answers the phone.)

Mark: What you want Moore?

(Kate and Reagan look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Sophie: Just calling to see where you are?  
Mark: I'm in Port Charles.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: My step son's custody hearing that's why.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Now did you call for a reason?  
Sophie: Yeah i was wondering where Kate is?  
Mark: She's in hiding.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Because she's got this ex who won't take no for a damn answer even though said Ex has a new girlfriend.

(Sophie looks around annoyed.)

Sophie: I just.  
Mark: I swear Sophie if the next words out of your mouth are Reagan's not good enough for Kate i will find away to have your ass fired.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: God Sophie not even my ex is as pushy as you.  
Sophie: Your ex is also Kate's sister.  
Mark: Veracity's not my only ex Sophie. Now stop calling me or when we get back to Gotham i'm going straight to Commander Kane.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his head down and starts banging it against it the counter which then gets Michael to put his hand there getting him to stop.)

Michael: Doing that isn't going to help.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Kate: What she want?  
Mark: To see where i was.  
Reagan: You've been here ever since you and Michael got married and since the custody battle started.  
Mark: Yeah. Then she asked where Kate is.  
Reagan: Hiding.  
Mark: That's what i said.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: She asked why. And i told her because she has an ex who won't take for an answer even though said ex has a new girlfriend.  
Kate: And then let me guess.  
Mark: She was going to say Reagan's not good enough for you.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Yeah well. In my opinion. Sophie's not good enough for Julia.

(Mark and Michael look at her as they try to keep from laughing.)

Mark: But i did tell her if she didn't stop calling i was going straight to your father.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean i know he's a real prick when it comes around to the whole Batwoman thing. But he still cares.  
Kate: I know he does.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just so fed up with Sophie always getting in the way of us being together.  
Michael: What is her deal with Reagan. Other then Reagan being your girlfriend?  
Reagan: About two months ago i did something very stupid and well.  
Michael: What?  
Reagan: I stole something from Kate and that very thing had some information in it on how to kill Batwoman.  
Michael: Oh. I didn't think anything could kill Batwoman?  
Kate: You'd be surprised. On what could kill her.  
Michael: I guess when you're a superhero you don't think about what can kill you unless it's shown to you.  
Kate: Yeah. And my dad is trying very hard to find away to kill Batwoman.  
Reagan: But he's never going to find it.  
Kate: I can only hope so.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as they continue to talk. The following day their all back in the courtroom waiting for the judges ruling in whose got custody of Wiley. 

After hearing his ruling Michael let out a breath of relief after the judge leaves the courtroom Nelle looks around annoyed as Michael hugs Diane he gets up to go and 

tell Mark. Out in the hallway Mark's talking with Reagan Kate and Carly as their talking Michael and Diane come out of the courtroom.)

Michael: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey. What he say?  
Michael: Full custody.  
Mark: Really?  
Michael: Yeah.   
Mark: That's awesome.  
Michael: It is.  
Kate: We're so happy for you guys.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Mark looks at his finger and smiles at his wedding ring knowing he did this in order to help Michael keep his son. And then looks at the man he married and smiles at 

him as hugs him getting him to smile at him then he pulls away from him.)

Kate: What no kiss this time.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Carly: What kiss?  
Kate: Mark kissed Michael yesterday.  
Carly: Really.  
Mark: Kate Kane i'm going to kill you.

(She looks at him and laughs as he runs off after her.)

Reagan: They act more like brother and sister then friends.  
Michael: It shows how good of a friendship they have and aren't willing to let anything happen to the other.  
Reagan: Yeah. Anyway. I better go before he kills my girlfriend.  
Michael: Yeah.

(She walks off after them.)

Diane: You and Mark kissed.  
Michael: He was joking. Reagan was playfully beating on him and i came to his defense. It was just a kiss nothing more.   
Carly: But it happened. Can you two really pretend it didn't happen?  
Michael: No. Look Mom we won full custody of Wiley. Talking about the kiss is last thing on our minds.  
Carly: I know but i would be careful because if Nelle gets wind of it.  
Michael: I know. And at the moment i really don't care. I'm really grateful to Mark for what he did. I mean he had just gone through a brake up and still married me.  
Carly: But like i said be careful we all know what Nelle could do if she finds out.  
Michael: Yeah i know.

(Michael remains there talking to his mother and Diane. Over by Mark and Kate their goofing around when the Evermoist members walk into the courthouse seeing them Mark 

smiles at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(He walks up to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How you four been?  
Veracity: Good. Cal's getting married.  
Mark: Please tell me it's to Beca.  
Calamity: Yes it's to Beca.  
Mark: Oh thank god.

(Kate's behind him laughing.)

Charity: Yeah let's just say not even Theo trying to keep them apart worked.  
Mark: I'm just glad they got together.  
Calamity: Yeah. So what's up with you being here?  
Mark: Oh Wiley's custody hearing.  
Veracity: And?  
Mark: He won full custody.  
Calamity: Oh wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Anyway.  
Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: No i get it. I understand why you did it.

(He looks at her and then looks at Kate who looks off.)

Mark: Anyway. While we were at the Metro court yesterday Sophie called.  
Veracity: What the hell did she want now?  
Kate: To see where me and Mark are.  
Veracity: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah and then i told her if she didn't stop calling me i was going straight to your father once we got back.  
Veracity: I'm sure she wasn't to happy about that.  
Mark: She wasn't. But than again i'm fed up with Sophie and her haterd towards Reagan.  
Calamity: You're not the only one.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Anyway. I better get back to Michael.  
Veracity: Mind if we come a long?  
Mark: Of course not.

(He looks at her stomach and puts his hand onto it getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You look like you're about to pop.  
Veracity: I feel like it.  
Kate: Yeah about that?  
Veracity: Michael knows. This was something Mark didn't wanna keep from him. Mainly with Nelle.  
Kate: Just be careful.   
Veracity: I will be.

(They walk off towards everyone else as they get to them Michael walks over to him and see the Evermoist members walking up to them and sees Veracity.)

Michael: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Michael: How far along?  
Veracity: Nine months so any day now.  
Michael: Boy or a girl?  
Veracity: A boy.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her as he looks off towards Nelle who had just come out of the courtroom.)

Carly: You're gonna make a good mother Veracity.  
Veracity: Thank you. I have my girls here to help me out.  
Carly: Always good to hear. If you don't mind me asking.  
Mark: The baby's mine.

(They look at her.)

Mark: And no worries. I are ready told Michael and Diane.  
Diane: He did. And the fact that you still married Michael.  
Mark: Veracity's very understanding.  
Veracity: I really am. And Carly because you're Mark's mother in law you and Sonny can see the baby whenever you want.  
Carly: We would be honored.  
Michael: You two got a name for him yet?  
Veracity: We do but we're keeping it under wraps until he's born.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He looks off and they look at him.)

Veracity: Hey you wanna tell them?  
Mark: I don't wanna upset them.  
Carly: What?  
Mark: Actually we were hoping with your permission we were hoping we could name our son after Morgan.

(Carly looks at him and nods her head at him as she hugs him.)

Carly: We would be honored if you named your son after him.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Carly: You're welcome. 

(Then she pulls away from him.)

Diane: That really is sweet of you guys.  
Veracity: It's least we could do. I mean Sonny's kept him out of more trouble then i even think Batwoman could ever do.  
Kate: I'm sure she's tried.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Ouch.  
Reagan: Not even my brother could keep him out of trouble.  
Mark: Oliver was the worst at trying to keep people out of trouble.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Reagan: That's true.  
Michael: Oh we're sure.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. Calamity's got good news herself.  
Calamity: I do actually.  
Michael: What's that?  
Calamity: I'm getting married.  
Michael: Oh wow. Congrats.  
Calamity: Thank you.  
Chase: Please tell us it's to Beca.

(She looks at him as Mark and Michael start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Yes it's to Beca. Oh my god.  
Mark: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing Beca say's.

(The other three Evermoist members are trying to keep from laughing.)

Carly: This is how you can tell Mark's got great friends.  
Mark: Me and Reagan have had our up's and down's but that's a story for another time.  
Carly: Okay. So the Metro court for a celebration. And Sparkling cider for Veracity.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. And after tonight me and Kate have to get back to Gotham.  
Carly: Okay.   
Mark: I wanna get the Penthouse ready for Michael and Wiley.  
Diane: Okay.

(They turn and go to walk off but Nelle say's something that gets them to stop walking.)

Mark: Cal take Vera out of here.  
Calamity: Okay. I gotta go and get mine and Beca's marriage license anyway.  
Mark: Okay. Let us know when the wedding is. Me and Michael would love to go.  
Calamity: That's kind of the reason why we came here.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: I'll ask you later. Away from her.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then they turn and walk off as they walk off they turn and look at her.)

Nelle: So you get your ex girlfriend pregnant. But yet you marry Michael to take my son away from me.  
Mark: We wouldn't of gone that route had you not lied to him over a year about you're son being dead and having Brad take him in. In a lot of ways i'm glad the truth 

finally came out.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Nelle: Oh and do i bring up how you wanna name you child after Morgan when i wanted to do that the samething.  
Mark: At least we asked Carly for permission did you.

(She looks at him and then looks off again.)

Mark: Yes i got my ex pregnant but at least we won't be keeping any of his family out of his life like you did.  
Nelle: Why am i being ganged up on. When Brad.  
Mark: I heard Brad's side of the story. And i'm more inclined to believe his side of the story over your's. I mean you did marry Willow's rapist.

(She looks at him as Willow looks off and then back at Mark and smiles at him.)

Nelle: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: No. No more wait a minutes. You're the reason why you lost out on custody of Wiley not us. You're the one who lost her cool in Court. Now if you'll excuse me we 

got somewhere to be.

(They walk off laughing at her face as they walk off as she say's something getting them to turn and look at her.)

Michael: What you just say?  
Nelle: Mark was supposed to marry me.  
Mark: Yeah well i found someone more suitable for Wiley and thankfully it wasn't you. And i'll explain it all when we leave.

(They nod their heads at him as they walk off again. Then they hear a scream down the hallway both Mark and Kate run off down the hallway towards the scream as they 

get there they see Veracity down.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: My water just broke.  
Mark: Chase!  
Chase: Can you walk?  
Veracity: No.  
Mark: Okay. Come on.

(He picks her up and they rush off towards his car as they leave the courthouse he rushes up to them and Willow opens the backdoor and Mark gets her inside of it. Once 

she's inside he gets out and Serenity gets in with her.)

Mark: Now once you get to General Hospital. Ask for Lucas Jones.  
Serenity: Okay.

(He closes the door as Mark rushes back towards his truck as both him and Michael get in along with Kate and Reagan as Calamity and Charity jump into the back of it 

and he quickly takes off along with Chase who has his sirens going to get them to the hospital in time. In Mark's truck.)

Michael: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just nerve racking is all.  
Michael: I can't blame you for that.

(He looks at him and laughs. As they continue onto the hospital. Later as Chase reaches the ER Willow gets out and rushes inside. As she gets inside she sees Lucas.)

Willow: Lucas!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Lucas: Hey what's wrong?  
Willow: Veracity Kane her water just broke.  
Lucas: Oh god. Okay. Felix i need a gurney.

(He nods his head at him as he rushes off towards a room and grabs out a gurney for Veracity as they rush out towards Chases car as they get out there Serenity gets 

out and moves out of the way as Lucas rushes in and helps Veracity out of the car as she gets out she looks at Mark whose just pulled up and gets out of it as he gets 

out he rushes over to them as Michael walks around the other side and gets in as Calamity and Charity jump out of the back of it along with Kate and Reagan and they 

rush over to them.)

Lucas: Mark!  
Mark: Hey.  
Lucas: You ready?  
Mark: Yeah.

(They get her onto the gurney and rush her into the hospital into delivery. As they rush her inside the other's quickly follow behind them. As they walk in Kate's 

trying to get a hold of Jacob but he's not answering and it's starting to get on Kate's nerves. Then she calls Mary who answers right away.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah hey. I need a favor.  
Mary: Yeah what's up?  
Kate: Find dad. Vera just went into labor and he's not answering his damn phone.  
Mary: Okay i'll tell him.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mary: You bet.

(Then she hangs up with her as she looks at Reagan. Later Mark walks into the waiting room and over to everyone they all look up at him.)

Willow: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

(They all hug him then pulls away from him.)

Chase: Congrats man.  
Mark: Thank you. And Cal.  
Calamity: No i mean the Marriage license is important but.  
Beca: No where near as important as Veracity.  
Mark: Hey you guys made it.  
Beca: Yeah. 

(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Sash: Michael!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Michael: Wiley's fine. Mark here is a father now.  
Sash: Oh my god. Mark congrats.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Willow: What you name him?  
Mark: Morgan Oliver Kane-  
Michael: Buchanan!  
Mark: No. Corinthos.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Michael: Really?  
Mark: Well it is technically my last name now so.

(He laughs at him as he hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You ever get a hold of your dad?  
Kate: No. So i called Mary and she said she even tried.  
Mark: So he doesn't even wanna see his own grandson?  
Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. He's got a grandfather and grandmother. Even if it is by marriage.  
Kate: Yeah. So can we see her?  
Mark: Lucas is getting her set up into a room right now he said when she's set up he'd come down and get us so.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her as she looks around.)

Mark: Well i think it's safe to say this has been an eventful day.

(They start laughing then calm down. An hour later everyone goes in and out Veracity's room to see her after she gave birth to the baby. After finally getting a hold 

of Jacob he rushed into the hospital and Kate showed him to Veracity's room. As they got there he walked in and she looked up at him.)

Veracity: Dad.  
Jacob: Hey.

(He walked over to her and sits down next to her and spends time with her before the baby's next feeding. Meanwhile outside Sophie's on the phone with Julia as a car 

comes speeding towards her seeing the car coming towards her with her better judgement Reagan ran towards her and pushed her out of the way of the car before it hit 

her but it's too late for Reagan as she gets hit by it and goes over the side of it and falls to the ground unconscious as she goes down the car quickly takes off and 

Sophie acting quickly fires at it getting the driver to sruve and hit a tree getting people to run out of the hospital Sophie turns and looks at them then sees Reagan 

down and rushes over to her to check on her.)

Sophie: Reagan!

(She feels for a pulse once she finds one she gives off a sign of relief as Chase runs up to her.)

Chase: Medic.

(One of the Paramedics rushes over to them and helps them with Reagan.)

Chase: What happened?  
Sophie: A car came flying at me and she pushed me out of the way and before she could move the car had hit her.  
Chase: You see where the car went?  
Sophie: That way.

(He gets up and quickly runs over to the car as he gets there he opens the door and looks inside of it to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Chase: Janelle you stupid woman. We need another medic.

(Later inside of the hospital they rush Reagan into Surgery along with Nelle. As they rush them into Surgery Mark walks over to Kate who quickly hugs him.)

Mark: She'll be okay. You are right Soph.  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Chase: Janelle was the one who ran into your friend.  
Mark: Why?  
Chase: I don't know. But given how she went after her.  
Mark: You thinking.  
Chase: Yeah. And given how Veracity just gave birth she wouldn't of been as lucky. And because she just pulled something like this she's going back to Prison.  
Mark: Good.

(He nods his head at him as he keeps a hold of his friend. As he keeps a hold of Kate Julian walks into the hospital Jacob seeing him walks over to him and punches him 

sending him down Mark looks over at him and hands Kate over to Calamity who takes her and hugs her as Mark rushes over to Jacob to keep him from doing something he'll 

regret.)

Mark: Commander come on he's not worth it. And neither is his nutcase of a wife. She'll be going back to prison for this. Chase will see to it.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him. As he walks back over to Kate who looks at him and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Michael: Hey.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Michael: You are right?  
Mark: In between my ex giving birth and my best friend's girlfriend being in here thanks to Nelle i don't know what to think or to feel.  
Michael: So much for it being an uneventful day.  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope Kate doesn't lose Reagan.  
Michael: At least if she does die. At least she did it saving someone's life.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Who the hell is that anyway?

(Mark looks over at Julian.)

Mark: Julian Jerome! Nelle's husband.  
Sophie: What the hell did she have him on in order for her to get him to marry her.

(Mark looks at her and remembers his conversation with Brad this morning before heading off to the courthouse for Wiley's custody hearing. Flashback to this morning 

Mark's visiting with Brad and their talking as their talking he looks at Mark and tells him he's so happy that him and Michael got married that way he could help 

Michael keep Wiley away from Nelle after their visit Mark got up to leave but Brad say's something to him getting him to turn and look at him.)

Mark: What you just say?  
Brad: Julian knew about Wiley being Michael and Nelle's baby.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Is that why he's been helping you?

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Lucas know this?  
Brad: No.   
Mark: Think he had anything to do with the accident?  
Brad: I wouldn't of put it past him.

(Mark nods his head at him as he turns and walks out of the room to go over to the court house. End of flashback. Mark looks over at Julian.)

Mark: Julian knew all a long that Wiley was Michael and Nelle's son.  
Michael: What?  
Mark: I went to see Brad this morning before court and he told me that Julian knew about Wiley being your son.

(They all look at him and he looks off annoyed.)

Michael: So that's how Nelle got him to marry her.  
Mark: Not only that.  
Michael: What?  
Mark: I have a feeling he might of been behind the reason why Lucas and Brad's failed the night of the accident. I mean yeah. The brakes giving out saved Alexis. But 

it nearly cost Lucas his life.

(Julian looks at him and as Sonny punches him sending him to the ground as he goes down he looks at them as Chase walks over to him and puts him in handcuff's him once 

he's handcuffed he takes him out of the hospital.)

Michael: Hey.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: I'm are right. I'm gonna go see Veracity.  
Michael: Okay.

(He nods his head at him as he walks off to go and see Veracity. A couple of weeks later it's acouple of weeks since Wiley's custody hearing and another big secret 

coming to light which then as Brad has said would cost Lucas his father too. Lucas found out and told his father he never wanted to see him again for two very big 

reasons one was marrying Nelle Benson and two for with holding information on Wiley in order to keep him away from Michael. After that secret came out the police 

linked Brad and Lucas's car brakes going out to Julian and he was arrested for car tampering and attempted murder even if the person he didn't want hurt ended up in 

worse shape then Brad. After Julian was sentenced Reagan was released from the hospital and sent back to Gotham with Kate and Mark who was joined by Michael and Wiley 

shortly afterwords. After getting Michael and Wiley settled in Nelle tried to kidnap Wiley only before she could make the grab she was of course stopped by Batwoman 

and then handed over to the Crows who took her into their custody. In between Reagan and Nelle being released from the hospital to Michael and Wiley moving to Gotham 

Sophie thanked and apologized to Reagan for what she had done or said to her all because she was with Kate. And thanked her for saving her life which made Kate happy. 

Onto Mark and Michael. In between them getting married in order to help Michael get custody of his son. They've grown closer to each other and Michael's grown even 

closer to Mark and Veracity's son. Who she's happily taking care of on her own with help from her bandmates and family. As both Mark and Michael continue to grow 

closer to each other Mark finds himself falling for him. But isn't ready to tell him but knows at some point he will have the guts to tell him he just isn't ready yet. 

And everything was going just find until one night they had gone to the Hold up to spend sometime with their friends after Calamity and Beca got married they were 

talking and joking around until someone pushed Michael into Mark and he caught him.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Michael: Yeah i'm fine. You kind of um.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as Mary plays a whipped sound behind them getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: This coming from the girl whose just as whipped as Kate.  
Kate: Shut up.

(They start laughing as Mary walks off.)

Michael: You're really close to your friends.  
Mark: I am. I love em but.   
Michael: What?  
Mark: Okay look um this isn't something i should really be doing after two of my bestfriends got married but.  
Michael: Yes you do.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Mark: Oh thank you so glad you noticed.

(He laughs at him.)

Michael: I did.  
Kate: Oh for the love god just kiss him are ready.

(Mark looks at her as she walks off laughing.)

Mark: See i'd hit her but. She's my son's aunt so.  
Michael: That and she's.  
Mark: Yeah. Well.  
Michael: Look Mark we haven't really talked about that kiss.  
Mark: Yeah i know and i'm willing to talk about it. Just not here.  
Michael: I've got a better idea.  
Mark: Butter or better.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Kate i swear if he was still alive i'd hit me.

(She looks at him and laughs. As she turns back to her guest and Mark kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Beca looks over and tells her wife to turn 

and look at them and Calamity laughs at them.)

Calamity: It's about damn time.  
Beca: Yeah. Babe the other Bellas could of said the samething about us.  
Calamity: I know. I love you.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her than pulls away from her. Over by Mark and Michael they pull away from each other.)

Michael: I'm falling in love with you man.

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: And here i thought it be one sided.  
Michael: Wow.  
Mark: Wanna get out of here?  
Michael: Yes.

(They both walk off to go home and make their marriage official as they walk out Kate and Reagan smile at them. As they walk out Kate walks over to Reagan and wraps 

her arms around her waste.)

Kate: At least they finally figured it out.  
Reagan: Yeah you are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. As long as Mark's happy that's all that really matters right.  
Reagan: Yeah. I love you Kate.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: I love you too.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Then they get back to work every now and then Kate looks up at their friends and family talking and joking around with each 

other and Kate can't help but be happy for every single one of her friends being happy the person their with. Mainly Mark given how he had just gone through a break up 

with Veracity and yet still married a man he wasn't in love with in order to help him get his son and to her that is one hell of a friend and knowing he was willing to 

give up his happiness to help him get his son shows her just what kind of a friend Mark really is and she couldn't be more proud of him and knows his parents would be 

as well. Because Kate knows that she is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because Reagan did something that finally proved to Sophie that she's a bad person.


End file.
